Erah'lien
Known Profile The Basics Not much information is publicly available about the Twi'lek woman. What would be relatively easy to discover is that she is a pilot. As of late, it's become more obvious that she has ties of some sort with the Maffi, and seems to have hired a mechanic by the name of Arali. As well as a pilot, she's been appointed to represent Tatooine on Coruscant, which tends to be the biggest red flag that she knows more than she typically lets on, as controlling the 'government' of a crime-filled planet such as that can't come without some 'help.' While not officially part of the Galactic Alliance, her presence has not gone unnoticed to at least some of its members, and she's been seen speaking amiably with them. Bespin is Trouble When the miners on Bespin stirred up trouble, Erah went to the planet under a flag of peace, claiming that she was there to help settle the uprising. Being from Tatooine, it made sense in her mind that she was more trustworthy to the often-criminals (who are now miners) than the Barons. Things didn't exactly go as planned. While she was able to glean some information, it became entirely inconsequential when she was effectively kidnapped from one of the restaurants. She was (mostly) missing for about two or three days before she was seen walking freely once more, behaving as though the entire incident was just one huge misunderstanding. Jedi Problems With the ties to the Maffi, Erah became unfriendly with Barrien Thrask. The exact circumstances surrounding their meetings and conversations aren't well-known, but it resulted in suspicions arising that Erah'lien was a Sith spy. All allegations were denied, but that didn't stop them from attempting to arrest her on Corellia. Were it not for her new bodyguard, they likely would have succeeded in their attempt. She was later brought back to Zhao Shipping Systems for private medical care, and her whereabouts from that point became unknown. Dealing with Hutts For reasons not entirely understood, Erah'lien confronted Zorbo the Hutt one evening about... something. The details of the situation aren't entirely known, but what became exceptionally public was the fact that she was caught and enslaved by the Hutt. When he threw a party to show off his 'newest and most lovely acquisition,' many people saw the Twi'lek within the cage in the throne room. Despite being bruised and exhausted, she was forced to dance (or some comical version of dancing, as it became exceptionally clear that such a thing was not her forte) for entertainment. There may even be a holovid or two of it still floating about, thanks to Juran. But she was not to stay in the Hutt's custody. In typical flamboyant fashion, Abbot showed up to attempt to negotiate the release of his ward. While the situation escalated and a fight broke out, Krackor rescued her from the cage and saved her from falling into a pit beneath the floor. The last person she expected to meet then showed up: Darth Malign. Curious as to why Krackor would be interested in saving Erah'lien, he attempted to investigate through various means. Both Abbot and Krackor prevented the 'investigation' from being fully completed, and Erah'lien was simply permitted to leave after Abbot explained her importance to him. Erah doesn't believe for a moment that she's seen the last of the Sith Lord. Rising in the Ranks With the Maffi seemingly turning away from her, and the rest of the Galaxy laid out before her by her new Master, Erah'lien stepped back from the Underworld organization and chose to walk alongside Maelstrom, then going by the name of Salin Fawzy. For a time, the pair operated their own business out of an asteroid base, working with shipping companies and mercenaries. But that didn't last for very long. Using his resources from his time as Emperor, and pulling those who were still loyal to him to his side, Byss was removed from Imperial control and gained its independence. Salin gave himself the name Maleficus, citing that Maelstrom was no more. He also dubbed his apprentice Anathema, and elevated her into the rank of Regent of the planet of Byss. Her former life fell away, and she embraced the change given to her. While she is still a public figure, the woman no longer goes by her former name. Known Associates * Maleficus: Once known as Emperor Maelstrom, the relationship she has with her Master is predictably complex. Some days she hates him to her very core. Other days, she looks up to and admires him. There is no doubt, however, that she is loyal to him. For now. * Riley: Formerly a senator from the Galactic Alliance, he and Erah had been seen spending time together in official and unofficial capacities. It's unclear what their exact relationship was, but they seem to have be closer than simple business acquaintances. * Tyy'sun: The leader of the Maffi and someone that she once seemed to be intensely protective of. Some distance has been put between them, leading to her eventual departure from the ranks of the Maffi. * Arali: Erah's mechanic. The orange Twi'lek can usually be found either with Erah, at their ship, or somewhere nearby. * Nighman: Xenoarchaeologist and friend, these two have a relationship that can only be described as 'unique,' and are as often arguing with each other as they are getting along quietly and amiably. * Sarius: A new friend who she met while still in the Maffi. When things began to fall apart in the crime family, he was one who chose to go with her. A coworker and friend, he's one that she trusts. Quotes IC Quotes "That crazy man is -married-?" :- Talking to someone about one well-known Han Solo "Are you trying to provoke me, or are you just an idiot?" :- Speaking to Nitisha Lazure when she inadvertently insulted her while teasing someone else "You may have a gift of... seeing things... but I don't. And I'm telling you... that in this world of 'real life'... there is nothing there." :- To Tyy'sun Eson after he shot a 'ghost' "That is a Human. A Human male, more specifically." :- To Tyy'sun Eson as he looked at James and asked, "What's this?" "You shoot him, and you'll wish I'd just kill you." :- To Axel Vichten "Aw how cute. You brought a playmate. She's sort of like a doll, isn't she? Do you play dress-up?" :- To Barrien Thrask regarding Shukra when they attempted to arrest Erah. Appropriate Music "I know when to talk, I know when to touch, no one ever died from wanting too much..." :- The World is Not Enough by Garbage "It's in your eyes, what's on your mind, there is no mercy, just anger I find..." :- A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation Logs Gallery Image:erah2.jpg| Drawn and coloured by Arali Image:erahlien.jpg| Drawn by Arali and coloured by Barrien Category:Twi'leks Category:Independent characters Category:Force-sensitives Category:Dark Side Adept Category:Corsair